A Glimmer of Hope
by booklover2456
Summary: After witnessing her mother's death and having to live in an orphanage, she doesn't think she could ever be happy again, until Edward comes along and gives her some hope to cling onto.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So I'm kind of a new fanfic writer, as you see. But still, please review! And also, you can be totally honest with your reviews, if you think it sucks, say so! If you think it is awesome you can say that too (I prefer the second alternative :}). Enjoy!**

I stumbled up the stairs, holding my arm as blood ran down, gathering into little pools at my fingertips. A few drops ran off my arm, staining the dirty white carpet. Wetting a rumpled and frayed towel, I held it to my gash, gritting my teeth at the sting.

_Why did they have to fight so much?_

A scream erupted from downstairs followed by a muffled cry.

_And why do I have to get so involved? _

Charlie and Renee, my parents, hadn't always been like this. My eyelids closed, reliving those times when I was young, about the age of five or six, when we went to carnivals and circuses, and spent nights in the dewdrop scented grass, gazing up at the stars. It wasn't until last year when Charlie started to become severely angry and violent, triggering unrest in the household and started beating me and my brother, Emmett. Of course, Renee wouldn't take that and fought back for us, taking blows and wounds.

Another scream pierced the air followed by a deafening thump. The silence that followed was frightening.

I clambered down the stairs and peered into the kitchen. Renee lay on the floor, blood seeping out from her chest. Emmett was shivering, huddled under the kitchen table, tears rolling down his eyes. Charlie stood over Renee's body, breathing heavily. He finally spoke.

"Damn this family! I'm leaving this pisshole."

He grabbed a bottle of beer from the refrigerator and stalked out the door.

Immediately, I picked up the busted old gray excuse we had for a phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello, what's your emergency?"

"My mom, she has severe injuries, by mishandling objects." I blatantly lied.

"What's your address?"

I told the operator our address and skittered out of my corner to where Renee's body lied. Her breathing was ragged, and sometimes, it completely stopped, only to pick up at an even more rapid pace.

"Bell…a…leave….I love you…and… Emmers,"

I smiled grimly as Emmett's childish nickname escaped her lips.

Renee gasped and held my hand tightly, jerked a little, and then was still. There was a moment of silence as I held her limp hand, which had lost its pulse. The doorbell rang and crawling out of his corner, Emmett opened it.

The police glanced at the spectacle before them and ran ahead to carry Renee's body onto a stretcher. A woman with brown hair put up into a bun sauntered over to us.

"Hello, my name is Angela Weber," she told us softly. "I'm your social worker and I need your full cooperation in order to sort things out."

I nodded, my head feeling numb.

Angela must have sensed my discomfort. Smiling patiently, she said,

"Why don't we go have dinner? Maybe it will be-"

She could barely finish the sentence before I started crying.

**I have to admit it is kind of dark... and definitely mushy. Please review, adn give your honest opinion!**


	2. The New Girl

**I don't own Twilight. **

BPOV

I walked into the classroom with Angela. She had her arm clenched at her sides, and gritted her teeth when she saw the teacher, Mr. Stabenof. She muttered something incoherent and flung open the door, sending the room into silence. Thirty pairs of eyes settled on me, the new girl. New girl wisely lowered her eyes to the suddenly very interesting floor.

"Hello, Mr. Stabenof. This is the new student, Isabella Swan."

"Please, call me Bella." I whispered.

"What?" Mr. Stabenof asked, holding a hand to his ear.

"I said, call me Bella." I told him, a bit louder, biting my lip.

"I can't hear you, girl!" he reprimanded.

Tears threatened to spill out of my eyes. First, abusive father, then mom murder, the new girl, and now psychopath teacher?

"She said call her Bella, Mr. Stabenof." Snapped Angela. She walked briskly to my seat and motioned towards it, telling me to sit.

"Dick face," I muttered.

She chuckled softly. "Be good Bella. I'll send my best friend's brother, Jasper, to pick you up. He's in this school, you know."

I smiled in gratitude, but sadness etched my features, making it seemed forced. When Mr. Stabenof started talking, I felt a pair of eyes boring into me. Turning around, I saw a boy under my curtain of mousy brown hair. His eyes were a forest green and his hair was ruffled and messy, like he didn't bother to comb his hair, ever. After a while, I realized I was ogling the guy. Blushing, I whisked back around and frantically began the worksheet set upon my desk. After class, I was walking out the door and happened to turn around yet again. I saw the boy heading towards me. I noticed then how hot he was: muscles rippled down his arms and his body was finely toned. But at that moment, I didn't give a shit. Boys were trouble. Without thinking, I ran down the hallway, and out the school, heading towards the woods that bordered the playground, ignoring the yells behind me…

EPOV

Once the door flung open, everyone turned to look. I stopped the game Jasper and I were playing and stared at the new girl.

She stood there nervously in a jean jacket and khaki shorts. Her bottom lip was wedged firmly in between her teeth and she stared at the floor, obviously nervous.

Jasper poked me.

"That's my sister's best friend."

"You mean Rosalie?" I asked.

"Yep." He asserted, popping the "p". "She's a social worker."

Before I could ask why a new girl would come with a social worker to class, Angela introduced her.

"Hello, Mr. Stabenof. This is the new student, Isabella Swan."

Isabella whispered softly: "Please, call me Bella."

Although it was spoken in a soft tone, her whisper was heard throughout the classroom. I looked at her brown doe eyes and startled myself. Her eyes were laced with sadness and grief and it was then that I noticed her face looked like it was going to burst into tears.

Mr. Stabenof, being the dick he always was asked: "What?"

Bella repeated herself, this time louder. The lip was disappearing under her pearly front teeth.

"What?"

Angela cut, in, repeating Bella's phrase in a much louder than necessary voice. I guess she thought Mr. Stabenof was an ass too.

The new girl sat down a row diagonal from me. It was then when I noticed how beautiful she was. Her hair fell to her chest in rich chocolate brown waves. Her body had the sexiest curves and dips I've ever seen. During the lesson, she turned around and caught me staring at her.

_Shit, _I thought.

She looked at me for a moment, then blushed and turned away. I vowed to myself that I would talk to her after class.

The bell rang and we stood up, heading towards the doors. No one wanted to stay a second longer than they needed to in Mr. Stabenof's class. Bella turned and saw me. Her eyes widened as I made my way towards her. Whisking around once more, she ran, a flurry of brown hair disappearing down the stairs.

"Hey!" I yelled after her, while running. I ran out of the school and saw nothing. With a sigh of defeat, I walked back into the building, running into Jasper. He smiled.

"Hey, Edward, I was wondering, do you want to hang out? My mom wants to see you, she misses you. Sometimes, I think she likes you more than she does me. Anyways, do you want to come for dinner? I can drive you there after school."

"Sure," I consented. "Your mom makes awesome cookies."

Jasper let out a big guffaw and slapped me on the back.

"See you later Eddie."

I swiped at him but he jumped out of the way, laughing, and ran down the hall. Then, I felt arms around my waist.

"He-llo, Edward darling."

I groaned inwardly. Did she not get the hint?

"Tanya. Get. Off. Me. NOW."

She unwrapped her arms and gave a little huff.

"How may times do I need to say I don't like you and never will?" I snapped.

"I know you want me."

"Uh, no."

"I know you care."

"Someone's been listening to bad music," I scoffed, walking down the hall. But I stopped short because at my sister's locker was Bella, talking to Alice and crying like there was no tomorrow.

**Please review. **


End file.
